


Inclusion

by spoke



Category: Chrono Cross, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inclusion - A solid, liquid, or gaseous foreign body enclosed in a mineral or rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the springkink community on livejournal.

It had taken a surprising amount of time to find the right place. None of the natives Lexeaus had spoken to had ever gone closer than the outside shoals, and that to fish. They believed the area was cursed. There was talk all through these islands of various curses and dragons. It had not concerned him particularly until he found he felt something drawing him as he opened a portal to leave. Something out there had responded to the darkness, and he had come to see...

...a sword gleaming before him, giving off a whirling dome of reds and blacks with a power that was barely contained. Among the greens and golds marking the walls of the cave, it looked like a badly set gem. Or an festering wound.

The pulsing swirl increased as he approached it.

The natives had been right to fear it. But its darkness washed through him, looking for a weakness it could anchor in and finding nothing. He smiled quietly as he came level with it; there was no heart for it to anchor in, of course.

He reached out his hand, fingers brushing the hilt. His eyes widened briefly at the surge in its power, and the cave... he swayed, vision suddenly clouded and confused.

 _came to with axel pinned underneath him, wearing an expression half calculating and half apprehensive. fire danced around them, dying out as the flickering swirl of the sword’s darkness drew it in as fuel. axel was cursing softly, but it didn’t matter; there was nothing he could do to stop this_

No. The sword was still in front of him, he had not moved from the cave. He had not moved so much as inch for all the pressure it had suddenly proved capable of bearing down on him. But he could feel the strain of it, sweat beading on his forehead as he thought. He needed to break the connection.

 _break him, lying manipulative schemer. see the panic in his eyes, the fear of what can be done to him now and still he’s going to try and turn things to his advantage - hunger warping into shape in his expression_

 _resonance_

 _and fear grows as he moves slowly, letting axel see the intention in his eyes, bringing a finger across his lips. axel shudders, tense and hungry and snarling as he moves, skin already bruised from fighting and about to get so much worse_

Worse? No. The worst that could be has already happened. He hissed as the sword responded, an indrawn breath almost lost as it tried to swamp his mind again.

 _can’t be trusted, can’t be, mustn’t turn your back on the scheming in halls, in darkened hidden labs_

That he had done his share of, and would carry the blame. Axel had nothing to do with those days.

 _worse more anger, so much anger_

He was not losing ground. He would not believe he was losing ground to this thing, possessed though it was. But the cave flickered, seeming minute by minute less real than the images flooding his mind. Possessed? He focused, trying to reach past the images in his mind to what was making them.

 _and tears in axel’s eyes, he cannot tell if it is pleasure or pain and does not care. will not care. only wanting.. needing to hurt, needing release needing to find it through pain through hurting another and betrayal murder climax betrayal because flickering green eyes mocking and plotting_

Like sparring with Zexion, really. Ignore your eyes, ignore the first impression of your senses and you might be able to see past the illusion...

 _flickering green eyes for a moment become grey and measuring and half hidden by the fall of hair that_

No!

The cave shook, faint traces of dust and glimmers of newly shattered stone drifting down. He wondered, as he stepped back and studied the sword now half buried in the wall of the cave before him, if the things inside had been expecting quite that reaction. It would seem not.

He approached it again, perhaps a bit more cautiously than before. But it seemed whatever power it had possessed was subdued now. Still he drew it out of the wall encased in a sheath of rock. It was what he had come for, after all. It would be interesting to see exactly what power it was drawing on, besides the darkness.

He opened a portal into the darkness, and the cave settled into silence behind him.


End file.
